thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Blisterz Booty
Blisterz Booty is a character in the ''Oddworld'' games. He only appears in ''Stranger's Wrath'' and in it he is an enemy and boss. He has a brother name Boilz, who is also a boss. He costs 200 dollars in the game. Strategy As you start your epic quest, your first enemy will be put on a silver platter for you. Follow the tutorial to get the controls down. Press and hold X near the body to suck him into your weapon, and follow the path. You will be instructed to jump, double jump, climb ropes, destroy fences, and more before a cut-scene ensues where an enemy comes out to slash you. You'll be shown how to shake off damage with the shoulder buttons immediately afterwards. You can defeat the enemy and suck him up for the bounty, as well. Interesting, eh? You will gain $6 for the bounty on the head of the Outlaw Cutter. Carry on until you reach the area where you will be prompted to use a Chippunk. Watch the cut-scene and fire a Chippunk onto the wooden platform where the pink arrow is pointing. Use the Right Trigger to shoot the Chippunk onto the platform, and watch the enemy go kerplunk down below. Just press the R Stick in to switch from first person (FP) to third person (TP), and vice versa. Jump down and bounty the villain in the bundle. Afterwards, break the barrels and such to collect cash. Go up the elevator platform to learn about the dreaded red aim, and walk out to hear a PA announcement regarding certain sexy bounty hunters that we know. Keep going and jump down. Quickly use the L2 to whap the two enemies, and suck them into your weaponry for the bounties. Go up the elevator platform to learn about Bolamites. Move forward and use the Bolamite to spring a web of deception on the poor, defenseless criminal. Quickly pop out of FP mode and hop down on the left. Press X to bounty him up, and head up the elevator platform. Your first lesson in using a variety of weapon combinations is next, as you must use the Chippunk on the pink arrow first, and use a Bolamite to trap the enemy afterwards. Jump down and bounty him, and repeat the strategy to catch the second enemy. Go into the elevator and find out about the Stunkz, a new source of ammunition that allows you to disable multiple enemies in a single shot. Disable the enemies up ahead and capture them for the bounty while they're blowing chunks everywhere. Go up the elevator for a brief description of Fuzzles. Shoot a Fuzzle at the enemy inside of the area straight ahead. The enemy will fall into the water and drown, as enemies cannot swim. Poor guys. Shoot two more to destroy the other two enemies, as they will also drown in the water. A new arrow will appear after the three enemies are dead, so head over to it and place some Fuzzles on the arrow. Move to a safe place and let the Fuzzles do the work. Clean up the mess and carry on. Move around the rooms and you will eventually gain the Zappfly as a new weapon. Equip the Zappfly and allow it to charge by leaving it alone without firing it. After it does, shoot it at the control panel to open the door. Go through the doorway and you will be prompted to gain ammunition on your own. Use the Zappflies to capture ammunition, as you have an unlimited supply of them. Capture all of the creatures to max out your ammo, and a reminder than Stranger can swim will pop up. You will need to shoot the neon blue light with the charged Zappfly to access the bridge. Do so, and fight off the two enemies with Zappflies on the bridge. Bounty them, and stun the enemy on the right. From here on out, it's implied that you bounty each enemy after you've stunned them unless otherwise noted. Climb the rope and stun the enemy up here. Jump down and follow the path along the way to the town. Watch the cut-scene and exit the jail. Go left out of the jail to reach the Bounty Store, just passed the General Store. You will receive around $300 for your grand total, given you've bounty'd all of the enemies in the stage that you can bounty, that is. Afterwards, scroll down and accept the Bounty Mission to capture Filthy Hands Floyd—-dead or alive. Exit the store and check out the General Store, which has nothing due to Floyd. Exit the north gate to start your mission. Category:Oddworld Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Monsters